Crushed White Iris
by Hatake Kazumi
Summary: Kakashi founds out just what kind of price that he has to pay for protecting his student, and that there is no mercy when someone messes with the Akatsuki. Yakuza!Obito x Sensei!Kakashi. ObiKaka. AU, sets in the High School verse of Shippuden ending 2. Pure PWP. Warnings of rape, dubious consent, and generally smutty things. Slight NaruKakaNaru moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

So yeah, I know I'm supposed to be updating You're My Greatest Desire and Mad Uchiha, but I'm currently having writer's block regarding those two, so it may take a while. (Don't kill me, please.)

This monster of a fiction is actually a role-play story I made with my best friend (who I called as 'Bocchan' (Young Master/Mistress) because she loves Kuroshitsuji and apparently I'm the butler) last October in WhatsApp, so you could guess how that turned out. She RP'd as Obito while I'm as Kakashi, but as we did it in dialogue form in the chat, I edited it to a proper story format. Courtesy of my perfectionist tendency, I added some plot and other stuff, though it's supposed to be just a PWP (Porn Without Plot), and turned it into the longest fucking piece I've written in my very short life.

Hope you fellow perverts enjoy it~ Read and Review please~~ There's actually a second part to this and who knows, I may upload it given the right incentive…fufufu.

P.S: This takes place in the High School universe, of Naruto Shippuden ending 2. I based this off of that ending universe, though added some additional stuff (coughcoughgangsterObitoislove). *grins*

P.S.S: I bought the ANBU Kakashi figurine with the smexy green scarf and fabulous pose and I still haven't regretted it. *stares at the perfection while I kill myself with Maths*

 **-xxx-**

Kakashi always knew his students would be the death of him one day.

He has only been teaching this group of robust students for only half a year, and he may have been only recently started his teaching career, but man oh man, do Kakashi felt like retiring already, as the complete utter clusterfuck his life has not too long ago turn into was giving him premature grey hairs -his natural hair colour is silver and not the typical old man's grey, _thank you very much-_ and early wrinkles. Not that anyone could see them anyway, given that he's wearing a medical mask but that's beside the point.

No, it's not enough that he has to suffer through atrocious hand-written 500 words essays which ranged around between utter brilliancy or complete idiocy (depending on the IQ level of who wrote it) that he has to skim through every single day, nor the fact he has to withstand Kiba's stupid sexual innuendo jokes during his class and the girls' ear-grating shrieks every time Uchiha fucking Sasuke uttered his usual monotone one-word dialogue, or even the fact that spandex-wearing gym teacher kept challenging him to random, often mind-bobbling challenges while yelling at the top of his lungs at every single chance that he got. Sometimes he envied Shikamaru, who can sleep through classes and watch clouds and generally not giving a single fuck while still keeping his grades at the top of his class.

But all Kakashi got was a staff faculty full of crazy people supposedly teaching the next generation when they _should_ actually belong to a mental hospital (don't get him started on the insane, purple-haired, snake-loving, scantily dressed counsellor, or the voluptuous but big-tempered, sake-drinking and gambling blond principle with the giant assets), and a classroom of hormonal teenagers that was, more or less with the same type of mental capabilities (or lack of them, to be more precise), plus a non-existing social life, not to mention a romantic one.

Though that's where Icha-Icha Paradise came in, and Kakashi has never been glad for the existence of porn books. The exciting plot is an added bonus to the sexy, steaming sex the book have. He didn't think he would survive without it.

And then Uzumaki Naruto came into the picture, and what little precarious peace Kakashi has in his life shattered into a million pieces.

The exchange student, whose hair is blond and screamed almost as loud and much as a certain gym teacher, made a peculiar self-introduction on his first day at school. He wanted to be greatest Yakuza leader in Japan, he has said. It even made Kakashi, who was very well acquainted with a bunch of crazy people as you can see the aforementioned examples above, paused in his reading (as he was holding the Icha-Icha at the time).

It was interesting to say to least, to hear someone says that they want to be a yakuza member in broad daylight. Usually it would be the generic doctor or engineer, but at least someone was trying to diverge from the mainstream.

Of course, that's where Kakashi's appreciation ended, as the self-acclaimed future 'Greatest Yakuza Leader' decided to wreck havoc in the school by picking fights with literally almost everyone in the entire student body. Naruto called it 'practising fighting'; Kakashi called it 'pure idiocy at its best' . He lost count of how many times he had scolded the blond, as Kakashi was also the school nurse - "Because why not? The Hatake had nothing better to do after all," acclaimed the obviously drunk Tsunade at the time - Kakashi also has to be one to patched him up, albeit he tried to be a nuisance by rubbing ointment a little too hard on the blond's injuries, making the teenager winced. As Kakashi was Naruto's homeroom teacher, the silver-haired man will also be given an earful by the other staff members, after the little blue-eyed rascal beat their homeroom students to a pulp or be beaten into a pulp by them. To say Kakashi was a little irritated of being lectured by a group of people who were cuckoo in the head was an understatement.

He enjoyed every little pained yelp that escaped the blond's lips as he tied the bandages a little _too_ tight. Serve him right.

Naruto was a tiny bit more docile after initiating several fights, because he knew that Kakashi would get him back by purposely applying burning, painful and irritating ointments to his welts, and, more or less, calmed down a bit.

And then he discovered Sasuke, AKA his rival AKA the duck butt-haired bastard.

The rivalry those two has was ridiculous, border lining exasperating at times, and Kakashi was just about to ready to rip his hair off. Not to mention, every single time Naruto challenged Sasuke to a fight, he would provoke Sakura in return, with the pink-haired girl aggressively defending 'her beloved and innocent Sasuke-kun' by resorting to screaming and punching the blond. Sasuke himself, Kakashi knew, was irritated with the Uzumaki because the dark-haired teenager actually spoke more than one word at the blond and more often than not, they were crude, insulting sentences, resulting in a series of fights that not even a threatening Kakashi with itchy, irritating medical salves can stop.

The silver-haired man was just about ready to call it quits, when suddenly…it stopped.

Well, not exactly stopped, as it was, to an extent, still ongoing, but Kakashi could see just the tiniest hint of friendliness between the two's usual banter, underneath Sasuke's poison laced words and Naruto's grating insults. He noticed as well that the rest of the class, which used to be so hostile to Naruto for his tendency to pick fights and play pranks, actually associating with the blond now, friendly diminishing him and laughing in class if Naruto made a joke. Kakashi didn't know what had exactly happened that brought this sudden change, but he was certainly not complaining.

Of course, Naruto still needed some medical care every now and then, because he's an idiot for deciding to fight _actual yakuza gang members_ instead of his schoolmates, and this made Kakashi worried as even though his students literally drove him up the walls sometimes, he still cared about every single one of those devils; Naruto probably the most since he has bonded with the boy a lot with their little sessions together. He has seen a shred of loneliness hidden behind the bright smile and loud cheers the boy exhibited, the hint of hatred concealed underneath the layers of courageous challenges. To a certain degree, Naruto reminded Kakashi of a younger, much lonelier, very much colder him that was angry at the world for taking away his father. The Hatake didn't want anyone to suffer what he did when he was young, though he knew Naruto was an orphan, his parents already dead from being in a unfortunate car crash.

That's why Kakashi was still bandaging the young fool up, cleaning up the wounds and covering them up with thick gauze, scolding and slapping the boy at the back of the head while chiding him, because Kakashi genuinely cared about him. He didn't want Naruto to make any foolish action that he will come to regret in the future. He hoped that Naruto will change his about being in the Yakuza, as everyone knew that Yakuza business is completely risky and dangerous, and fighting their members now was like asking for a death wish, especially, from what he heard from his friend in the police force, Tenzou has said, a new but very powerful Yakuza organisation was toppling the head major Yakuza clans one by one and ruling over them under a united corporation.

But though Naruto was a young man, aged only sixteen, he was an experienced fighter, having participated in multiple street fights and brawls. He had even won against the school's martial artist, Hyuuga Neji, in a match, though the older boy was a black belt in both taekwondo and karate, and gone head-to-head with the football captain, Rock Lee, whose speed and strength was almost inhuman. Despite these impressive feats however, the Yakuza gangs were still a force to be reckon with, and whereas Naruto might be a powerhouse, the boy would not win forever.

So that is why he was currently standing in the alleyway located near the bookstore, surrounding by fallen, grunting Yakuza gang members , who all laid around him in a circle, beaten and bruised all over. Behind his protective form, Naruto half-kneeled on the ground, nursing an injury on his arm and stomach, but otherwise relatively unhurt. However, there was a star-struck look on his face, complete adoration swimming in those cerulean orbs as he stared at Kakashi wide-eyed.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, his tone low before breaking off to an astonishing squeal. "That was completely AWESOME, dattebayo! Where did you learn all those moves? You completely demolished these bastards without even battling an eye!"

Kakashi shushed him, keeping his guard up. He swept his mismatched eyes over the gang members' beaten bodies, his left eye which was usual covered by silvery bang full exposed. It was a normal eye, though the colour of the iris was two shades lighter than the right one. It had always been of that peculiar colour, and in order to avoid questions from people Kakashi has just covered it with his hair, hiding it from view.

To summarise, he was just passing through the area to get to the nearby supermarket, but got attracted by sounds of fighting and haunting shouts. He was just about to ignore it, but heard Naruto's voice yelling obscenities. He found Naruto beaten, completely surrounded and outnumbered by one to eight. He saved the boy from a devastating punch and proceeded to deliver the most lopsided ass-kicking in history.

Slowly, the members picked themselves up from the ground one by one, growling and cursing while they casted both Kakashi and Naruto venomous looks. They were slouching, however, and didn't seem too keen to continue fighting now that they has single-handed witnessed the silver-haired man's fighting abilities. One of them suffered a broken arm, and another a sprain in his left leg, having to rely on his comrade's help to stand. Kakashi eyed them critically; he didn't exactly fought at his full strength, just enough to keep them at bay, but from their abysmal fighting skills, Kakashi has to say that they were most probably just overconfident grunts. Lackeys. Lowest of the low.

A guy, who sported a particularly nasty looking bruise on his nose -a broken nose, no doubt, sneered out a sentence, "You'll pay for this!" before hobbling away with none of his dignity intact, the others following behind, giving Kakashi wary glares as they ran away with their tails tucked between their legs.

When they were no longer in sight, the Hatake released a puff of breath that he didn't realise he was holding, before attending to his blond student. The Uzumaki was still staring at him with respect shining brightly in his eyes, and honestly, it made Kakashi a little bit uncomfortable, as he was used to being given mocking, angry looks from his homeroom students. It was discerning, to say the least, one that the silver-haired man didn't expect.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand, propped his arm over his shoulder, before helping him stand. Naruto swayed a little bit, but regained his footing quickly. He should be fine, but Kakashi should still bring him to his house, which was nearby, so that he could check on any injury.

"Why did you mess with them? You could have possibly gotten killed, if they carry a gun or something, and even then, you were completely beaten and hopelessly outnumbered. What would happen if I wasn't there, huh?!" Kakashi was not angry, just completely disappointed. Naruto should really know better.

The blond looked at the ground, even as they were moving at a slow pace to his teacher's place. He pursed his lips, as if thinking about something. He muttered, "They were threatening a mother and a child, asking for money. One of the them even has the guts to ask her for…'special services'. I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but it got my blood boiled when I saw them do something so horrible to other people. I have to do something. I can't simply let them do anything they want."

At this, Kakashi's eyes softened, and Naruto let out a yelp when the older man unexpectedly ruffled his hair in a childish manner. He was just about to complain, but stopped short when he heard a fond chuckle from the other. Naruto looked up at the man, and saw crescent moon eyes smiling down at him. "You idiot. Next time, just call the police ne? You can't win every fight."

Naruto just smiled and puffed out his cheeks, pretending to sulk about it. "Phfft, as if old man. I am Uzumaki Naruto, the one that will be the greatest Yakuza leader in all of Japan! I can't rely on the police then! So that's why," he clenched his left fist, "I have to fight and protect those who I cared about, with my own strength! I will lead the Yakuza one day so that they won't willingly hurt innocent people like that mother and her child!"

Kakashi snorted softly underneath his ever-present mask, an unhidden smile blooming.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, before Naruto once again spoke up. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"I just remembered something. Those guys from earlier….They said something about being in the Akatsuki. Proud of it too, and they kept repeating it over and over and over again." His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at his sensei in puzzlement. "Do you know something about this 'Akatsuki' thing?"

At this, Kakashi's blood ran cold. His grip on Naruto tightened, and Kakashi looked purposely ahead, seemingly ignoring the blue-eyed gaze directed at him.

Shit. If indeed the guys that he has beaten up earlier was from the Akatsuki, then Kakashi's already miserable life was about to take a turn for the worse then. For it was Akatsuki, a relatively new Yakuza gang, that has, in his youth, defeated and killed most of the Yakuza major clan heads, absorbing the clans members into its manpower in the process. Quickly, they has gained quite the fearful reputation, controlling 85% of the underworld businesses, and owned a lot of territories that was taken from conquered families. They even has their very own business corporation, their HQ building located in the heart of Tokyo. And all of these were accomplished under only one man, whose face was currently unknown to the public, but was infamous for presumably having a cold, devastating temper, remarkable fighting capabilities and martial art skills, a horrid womaniser and ruled with an iron fist.

Unknowingly, Kakashi felt a shiver going down his spine as he recalled Tenzou's terrible stories about finding mutilated, chopped up pieces of victims that had messed with the Akatsuki, deliberately half-buried and missing most of their flesh. The police themselves couldn't mess with the powerful organisation, and most of the time, turned a blind eye to the atrocities that the Akatsuki committed, using the reason that they were affairs between local Yakuza clans and they were not, to an extent, harming the public safety. The power that the Yakuza have was truly devastating. No wonder those grunts were overconfident; even being the lowest members in the Akatsuki were privileges.

Giving his student's his usual crescent moon eye-smile, Kakashi reassured his student that Akatsuki was just another generic mob but that he should steer clear of them whenever possible, and resigned himself that his life was just going to get harder. Quite possibly nearing its end as well.

 **-xxx-**

Akatsuki was truly out for his head.

It was just only a day after the occurred event that Kakashi found himself being utterly surrounded by seemingly endless Yakuza members. He was in his study room, sitting at his wooden table as he marked his students' horrible essays (he deliberately tried to read to Kiba's handwriting, but failed miserably. It looked like an essay written by a dog). It was just after sunset, the glow of dusk giving away to the purplish glint of twilight, when he heard the unforeseen sound of his front door being smashed open forcibly, the wood splinting into heavy pieces of debris as a stampede of footsteps resounded in his house. Shocked by the sudden attack, but not exactly surprised either, Kakashi has just barely gotten to his feet when the door to the study was crashed into with tremendous strength, and not even ten seconds in, the silver-haired man was encircled by multiple gang members. And these didn't look like the generic Yakuza members either; they actually looked more like businessmen with their black tuxedoes and red ties, but buff, beefy businessmen that mastered the look of intimidation that was currently plastered on their faces.

Keeping his calm, though he was swearing furiously in the inside at his horrid luck, the Hatake examined their clothes cooly. He was hoping that the Akatsuki wouldn't send so many members against him, so that he could actually has a fighting chance, but apparently, fate has different plans.

"Akatsuki…eh? And to think that such a powerful organisation would waste resources on finding someone such as little old me." He waited for a grating response from any of the many members in the room, but was met with total silence and harsh stares. A drop of cold sweat dripped down his neck. 'Damn, these guys are completely different than the grunts I fought in the alleyway. They're fully trained professionals,' Kakashi thought.

Adrenaline was already accumulating in his system, and Kakashi heard, from the complete quietness in the room, another set of calmly approaching footsteps heading this way. He focused his gaze on the open doorway, and saw the members giving room for the approaching person. He braced himself for the imploding impact.

A second. Two seconds. Three seconds. The click clack of heels against the wooden floor. A pause. A breath.

"Hmm? What do we have here~~~?"

"Obito-sama!" The men in the room deeply bowed.

Kakashi tensed, as a grinning, dark-haired man strolled into room like he owned the place. The man was…normal-looking, to say the least. Maybe even good-looking if the Hatake just tilted his head just right. Short, cropped hair, with short forehead bangs, the man has a slight tan complexion, highlighting the shining orbs that were his eyes, which were a reddish hue, and was wearing a button-down dark purple shirt with the topmost button undone, revealing his long, corded neck and a flash of collarbone. The tight black pants hug his legs, showing off the hidden muscles, and Kakashi's eyes were drawn to the man's face, as a glove-covered hand rubbed over it in a playful manner, an infuriating smirk booming on his expression. He saw the silver ring located on the man's left thumb, its shape an amazing imitation of a pouncing panther, with an insignia of a cloud ingrained on the roaring feline's tongue.

It was no doubt of who this man's identity is.

"A little birdie told me that some strong sensei came beating up my men to rescue his student." Obito was suddenly in Kakashi's face, and there was a hitch in silver-haired man's breath that indicated his shock. The man was so fast; Kakashi didn't even see him move. The strange man, without a single damn care in the world, brought his right hand and lifted Kakashi's chin with a few fingers, rubbing it a little bit. The rough material tickled his sensitive skin, and the Hatake wished that he had worn his medical mask at home. In defiant, the teacher glared at him, meeting the other's man intense gaze. At this, Obito titled his head in clear amusement. "Hmmm? Would that be you, a rather adorable little sensei? So cute~"

The man showed a childish personality, but Kakashi could sense the danger that lurked beneath the exterior the man wore, like a python uncoiling as it watches its prey moving closer and closer to its impending doom. This man was truly dangerous, and honestly, though Kakashi was known to be a shrewd man, he could not see a way out of this without deliberating throwing himself into his own grave.

But Kakashi was also not one to easily give up. Not without a fight at least. With a cold hard stare, he slapped away the offending hand. Obito stilled for a moment, before resuming his infuriating facade.

Talking in an icy tone, Kakashi stated, "Well then, that little birdie should have told you that nobody messes with my students. Not even the Yakuza." Which confirmed that he was the one that indeed, beat up the Akatsuki's grunts.

Ignoring the slight recklessness among the men, the teacher continued, while leaning his head in a mocking manner, "You should have picked better subordinates by the way. They're rather weak." He raised a silver eyebrow, silently chiding them. "To be beaten by a mere teacher... Akatsuki's reputation would surely be affected, wouldn't it?"

Again, Obito invaded Kakashi's personal space by leaning in close to the silver-haired teacher, freaking out the Hatake even further as he took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Obito muttered into his ear, "Ahah, so it _was_ you." He grinned mischievously. "Such a fearsome attitude for such a cute face. Making you all the more…" Once again, Obito's fast movements was too quick for even Kakashi to keep up. In a millisecond, the dark-haired man has grabbed both of Kakashi's hands in tight grips before the teacher could even begin to say anything, jerking the man forward before finally utilising the silver-haired man's instability to successfully pushed him onto the table. Kakashi squeaked minutely as he felt Obito's heavy weight settling over his form, the man's covered crotch rubbing over his bottom. Heat bloomed in his cheeks, and Kakashi tried to fight it.

"It will be, indeed, a shame for my clan to have such ..rumours…going around. Maybe I should I teach sensei a lesson too." At this, the Yakuza leader gave a dark grin, and the teacher was startled when he felt a gloved finger trailing over his hidden entrance. Kakashi gave a wide-eyed look a the other man, flailing around in a panic as the dark-haired Yakuza rubbed his finger in teasing circles at the area. Trying to use the fact that Obito has let go of his right hand, Kakashi twisted, and delivered a right hook to the other's cheek. Unfortunately, Obito managed to catch the approaching fist, grabbing Kakashi's wrist at the last second, and gave Kakashi a cooing praise at how he was so adorable.

"You bastard!" Kakashi finally exploded, angry at Obito's belittlement of him. "Let me go this instant!" He continued to flail and struggle in the other's grip, hoping that the leader would lose his hold of him. Obito, nevertheless, figured out his little plan, and completely destroyed it by ordering one of his men to tie down Kakashi's grappling limbs with a piece of rope. However how much the teacher tried to prevent that from happening, Obito's herculean strength was too much, and soon, both of the silver-haired teacher's hands were tied together. Obito inhibited Kakashi's movements further by leaning heavily on the teacher's body. Kakashi now has to deal with a face full of a smirking bastard, and the Hatake knew that even though he tried to keep acting brave, there was a beginning blooming of despair in the pit of his stomach.

"Nobody messes with the Akatsuki as well, s-e-n-s-e-i~" Obito sang softly.

"Coward," Kakashi said, because that was all he could do left. Well, either that or spit on the son of a bitch's face.

The Yakuza leader closed in, their noses just a mere millimetre apart from one another. There was a definite twinkling in the other's ruby irises, encased with hints of maliciousness and lust. "Coward? Call me whatever you wishes sensei. In the end, I believe that the one on top is the winner nonetheless of the methods he used."

"And right now?" He licked the shell of Kakashi's ear, relishing in the shudder that the adorable little sensei made. He whispered darkly. " **I'm at the top."**

Despite the chills that reverberated through his body at those ominous words, the silver-haired man growled with growing agitation. "Then," he hissed venomously, "You wouldn't mind…if I do… _this then?!"_ With tremendous force that all he could muster at the compromising position during the moment, Kakashi delivered a kick to Obito's shin, hearing a satisfying _twack_ when his hit landed. His feeling of victory was short-lived however, as the ruby-eyed man merely shrugged off the action as if nothing has happened. In response, Obito just moved in closer to his prey, that damnable smile still plastered on his smug face.

"Ooh~ What. An. Attitude~" Deliberately delivering the sentence word by word, the man sounded quite delighted at Kakashi's will to not give in easily.

The Hatake let out a noise of dissatisfaction, opting to instead look at the overhead cuckoo clock located behind Obito. Damn, merely ten minutes has passed by. The hope of someone looking for him and getting him out of this mess was getting slimmer and slimmer, and the fact that Kakashi's house was located on the edge of civilisation attributed to this particular fact.

Obito's puff of words against his ear brought him back down to reality. He could feel the ghost of a devilish smile beside the shell as fingers danced their way through the short strands of silvery wisps at the nape of his neck, making his skin crawl with each drag. "Now then…" In a husky voice, the dark-haired man muttered lustfully, with one hand holding kakashi's tied hands above him, he forced Kakashi's pale face towards him with the other. Kakashi was helpless as his grey eyes met those of crimson. "How about we put that pretty lips of yours to good use, eh?"

The silver-haired teacher's eyes widened. "No!-Hmph!" Oh god…

Still gripping Kakashi's face forcefully in a tight grip, Obito pressed his lips against the Hatake's, kissing him in a rough, animalistic manner, his tongue plunging into Kakashi's wet cavern. It was a harsh act, plus given Obito's notorious deeds as a womaniser, it was a clear, uneven battle, clearly stating who was more dominant.

Jerking as Obito's tongue slid over his own wetly, Kakashi let out noises of protest, and whimpered as teeth nipped his lower lips, the foreign muscle using the chance to invade deeper into the Hatake's oral cavity. With tears of frustration began pooling in his eyes, Kakashi kicked his legs wildly against the other, but stopped short when he felt the unmistakeable rough material of Obito's gloved hand sliding under his dress shirt, oh so slowly crawling up towards his chest, caressing his flat stomach and pectoral muscles before coming to a stop at his chest, frightening close to his left breast bud.

What seemingly felt like fire danced across his body, as Obito pinched the bud teasingly, rubbing his areola, the sensations amplified even further by the glove. Shudders racked his frame, his mind becoming increasingly hazy with each stroke.

In an effort to ground himself from being lost, Kakashi continued his fight, unwilling to give in just like that to the arrogant bastard. He thrashed and turned, flailing around hard enough for Obito's grip to slacken a bit from the constant movement. Seeing an opportunity presenting itself, Kakashi reared back and bit the other's invading tongue hard enough to spill blood.

Quickly, Obito drew back, spitting put blood-tainted saliva. He looked at Kakashi, who was panting furiously, a bead of saliva trailing down his chin, his beige shirt crumpled from being squished close with the leader. Gloss of sliver bangs curtained the teacher's beautiful grey eyes as a hurricane of emotions swirled in them in reminiscent of a lightning storm.

"Ouch." The ruby-eyed man just gave him another one of his ludicrous grin, not really caring of the earlier action. However, there was a dangerous glint in his eyes now when he plastered himself to Kakashi again. "What a lively kitty."

He slid his hand beneath Kakashi's shirt once more, ignoring the struggles the other showed. He sang, "Looks like sensei needs to be trained~" and proceeded to twist the teacher's pretty little nipple, hard and rough. Kakashi buckled at the treatment, holding in a whimper at the devil's touch. "Y-You asshole…What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?"

"What, you say? I am simply just trying to teach you a new lesson, sensei. Something sensei will grow to be fond of very soon." He licked the shell of Kakashi's ear tauntingly. "Aren't I'm kind, sensei?" Murmured the man, beaming.

Obito receded his hands from the silver-haired man's abdomen to his waistline, tugging the rest of the shirt from its confinement. He glided the soft garb over the man's pectoral, the material resting just above the man's perky rosy nipples. He traced over them lovingly, adoringly, as he appreciated the partial full of the man's beautiful pale form. Meanwhile, Kakashi was still at it, straining against his bonds, as he tried to ignore the heated gaze of the other upon his exposed flesh.

He was unprepared however, at the warm, wet sensation of a tongue licking at his right nipple, nipping the bud and sucking them whole. The other hand was pinching the other, not wanting to neglect it, by twisting and pulling it between two fingers until it was red. Kakashi writhed in pleasure at the foreign sensation, helpless against the assault, given that it was his first time engulfing himself in such acts. Obito swirled his organ against the now-hardened pink pebbles, and gave one last loving kiss to them, before withdrawing. The buds shone wetly under the overhead light, covered in saliva, hardened to pretty pink pebbles on a pale, white chest.

He smirked at the flush that adorned the adorable teacher's cheek.

The dark-haired man chirped, "It's no use to struggle sensei. Just give in already. It'll be much easier for you that way." That broke the Hatake out from his dazed stupor.

"N-no! Let me go! You'll pay for this!"

The Yakuza leader tutted in return at the reply. He gestured to his men who were still in the room, unfazed and still standing guard in devotion to their leader. Silently, solemnly, they watched the unfolding event that was happening right in front of their eyes. "Look around, sensei. Even if you were to somehow bring me down -which I doubt will happen, as you obviously can't, my men will still be around to catch you." He leaned down and bite Kakashi's nipple, relishing the spasm the other made.

His smile suddenly gone, Obito warned darkly, his crimson eyes glowing like that of a demon. Kakashi has no qualms that he is. "You wouldn't really want to make me angry, sensei. After all…" He grabbed the silver-haired man's hips violently, hard enough to leave bruises. With his long fingers, he kneaded the other man's ass. He leered, "You wouldn't want your first time to be painful, would you?" A grin again.

Kakashi blanched, eyes wide in disbelief and terror. He jerked in his bonds, wanting to get away from the Yakuza leader, kicking valiantly against the man, scraping his butt over the wooden surface of his study table. In his effort, quite a few things has fallen off, laying around them in an jumbled mess. Even his students' essay papers flew around as the pile was accidentally pushed over the edge. The teacher spewed obscenities, before gasping in incredulity. "No! You wouldn't dare, you fucking bastard!" Surely the man has _some_ courtesy, however fucked up and solicitous he may be.

"I would." Was the calm reply.

Obito continued, "If I were to order them to devour you instead," There was an amused chuckle from the man. "Who knows what they'll do to you. So as the kind me, I shall take the honour of…" Once more, he nibbled on Kakashi's ear, treating himself to his favourite treat, before whispering:

 **"…eating you myself."**

Kakashi blushed in resentment, and while he gritted his teeth in frustration, he thought, 'What should I do? What other options are there? How can I escape this hell?' He turned his head away, face crimson with shame of having to be caught up in this nasty situation. He wished that he was everywhere else but here right now; heck, even being with Gai or Anko was more desirable than being stuck in a room full of Yakuza gang members who are being run by a lunatic psychopath.

"I have to admit, sensei." Obito said, as he ordered one of his men to tightly hold the end of the rope connecting to Kakashi's bounded hands so that the teacher wouldn't be able to move them. "At first, I thought of giving the guy who single-handedly gave my men quite the ass-whopping a slow, painful death. Strip off his flesh tissue per tissue as I hear his screams of begging for mercy. Well, at least, that was the plan until I saw your pretty face." He swiped his thumb over Kakashi's kiss swollen lips. His eyes darkened. "And now…I want my price."

He tore off the shirt that Kakashi was wearing violently, showcasing his strength to the fullest by rendering the garment in half, sending buttons flying everywhere. The only parts left by shredded cloth were the sleeves, which still cladded Kakashi's arms as the rope prevented them from sliding off. Obito raked his eyes over the pale, slender form, taking in the delicious milky complexion of the man's wonderful skin, heaving chest with the savoury saliva-covered rosy projections perched on top of it. He sighed approvingly, touching the other's breast. "Such beautiful, porcelain skin."

The teacher growled warningly, his cheeks a dusty pink colour. "I won't let you!" He yelled and jerked, to no avail. Obito travelled down to his stomach, kissing and licking every bit of skin he deemed fine, enjoying the acquisitive taste of flesh. "So sweet…" He purred, pressing his cheek to the spasming abdomen.

 _'I can still do something!'_ Kakashi thought, beginning to panic a little bit as he felt Obito's heat so prominently in a sensitive area. _'My legs are still free! I won't give in!'_

With that resolution in mind, the Hatake persistently kept flailing his limbs, particularly his unbound legs, though he knew he was just stalling what little time he had, and sooner or later the little freedom he has would be taken away. As in of cue, the dark-haired man got tired of being Kakashi's punching bag (or rather kicking bag), and trapped Kakashi's thrashing appendages with his own, stronger ones.

"How many times do I need to tell you? Struggling is pointless." Obito said.

"Fuck you." The teacher mumbled, tired as he spent so much of his energy fighting. He wondered if he was going to regret that later, but he still have enough strength (and courage) left to give quite a glare. "You can tell me as many times as you want and I still won't give in."

Clearly noticing the other's lack of vitality, Obito seized the chance to fully lay the Hatake onto the table, like an all-you-can-eat buffet that he's just about to dive right into. He raised an eyebrow at the other man. "Sensei, you sure are a tough student to teach."

Kakashi looked daggers at him, grey eyes narrowing in contempt. "It's about time you should know that there are some people that wouldn't just bow down so readily to the Yakuza."

Obito unbuckled the silver-haired's belt, before making quick work of his slack pants. Long, pale legs revealed themselves to him, unmarred and unscarred in any way. The only modesty Kakashi now had was the dark grey boxer he was wearing.

"Is that so?" The Yakuza leader hummed half-mindedly, more occupied with staring and cooping a feel at the teacher's legs. So beautiful in every single aspects. He trailed down the flesh with a hand, paused, peeled off his black gloves before resuming his activity. Just as he expected; the skin felt so smooth and silky under his callous touch, not unlike a woman's. His lips quipped at this particular information. "Then I just have to teach them, right? Just like what I'm doing to sensei now, right?"

Kakashi have no answer.

Continuously exploring the other's body, Obito engaged himself in his now most favourite pastime: licking the epidermis of that wonderfully smooth, porcelain skin, memorising every curve, contour and dip, fascinated fingers sweeping over sensitive areas as they wreaked wonderful havoc on the nerves there.

He got to the Hatake's waist area, simply took one look at the elastic waistband of the boxers, the generous bulge that was showing even through the dark cloth, and smiled. Kakashi jolted when he felt a finger pressed against his nether region, breathing hitching as the pressure increased. The fire within him burned even hotter with each strokes applied to such an intimate area, and he let out a pathetic whimper.

"What's this, sensei?" He heard Obito gave a cheerful remark, obviously delighted at his find. The dark-haired man rubbed teasingly at his sex, relishing the mewls that escaped the teacher's luscious lips, and the shivers of pleasure that raked his slender frame. "Are you getting turned on by the fact that you're about to lose your first?" He grinned maliciously. "Is this exciting you?" He squeezed the organ softly, the tissues slowly but surely being filled with blood. Overwhelmed by the simulation, Kakashi cried out:

"N-No! Of course not- Nyah!" Obito pressed with added force, enjoying the reddish hue that now adorned his companion's pale complexion.

"No? Lying is bad, sensei."

Kakashi hiccuped, his eyes watering.

The dark-haired man smiled, before he kissed the currently hard rock that was hiding underneath the thin layer of cotton, kneading constantly without mercy at his loins as he used his superior experience to completely dominate the other man. There was a small damp spot on the front of the boxer, as the teacher's cock began to ooze pre-ejaculation. Obito brought his tongue up and down at the damp place, both of his hands holding down Kakashi's thrashing legs, though it was more from pleasure than in defiance. The wet spot grew larger as more honey began to leak out, with Obito skilfully tasting the other's weeping penis, massaging the organ through the cloth and nipping gently at what he deemed as the head. All the while, the teacher keened and shuddered, unable to shield himself from the assault. His head continuously to swing left and right, eyes squeezed shut as a sweet symphony of 'no's fell from his open mouth, sounding very much like a debauched schoolgirl. An especially high-pitch yelp was made when Obito cupped his balls, rolling them around in a palm as he bite the harden flesh using his canines. Kakashi's form arched marvellously, his erection straining against his undergarment, soaking with his juices. It was adorable really; Kakashi was clearly inexperienced in the sexual regards and it was evident that he was already nearing his limit.

Obito withdrew, a plaintive smile on his face. A trail of saliva trailed down his chin, a sign of his earlier administrations. He flicked a finger at the hard-on, resulting in a series of spams and a shout. His ruby eyes glittered. "Just admit it, it feels good doesn't it?" He rubbed the erection once more with his whole palm, squeezing. It was really impressive at how hard the other man was from such simple actions. Defiling the teacher is going to be so much fun.

"Answer me, sensei~"

"..ah..ah…No..it's…not…" Kakashi looked at him with glassy eyes, a hint of rebellion in them but it was mostly ruined by the tears pooling at the corners. "No…stop!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Obito kneaded the flesh with expertise, minute shudders racing through him as more bolts of pleasure struck his nerves.

"Are you sure that's what you really want? You look like you reaaaallyy want to have more than just this," Obito flexed his fingers, which were wet from Kakashi's juices. His eyes darken with pure lust as he watched the teacher writhed, his hips unknowingly pushing itself further into Obito's palm, seeking more of that glorious sensation. He was sporting his own hard on, spurred by the silver-haired's wonderful reactions. The tent in his trousers was an obvious sign of his euphoria, the bulge outlining its huge size.

The silver-haired sensei closed his eyes shut, unable to look anything or anyone anymore. His normally spiky hair, damped with moisture from his sweats, clung to his face in long, silvery strands. He was unable to deny that his body was enjoying the attention the other man was giving him, with his very pronounced arousal stretching his boxer to its limit. He felt shameful; embarrassed. To be exposed in such a patronising way in front of the scum of society…Kakashi trembled, unwilling to think of the consequences.

The ruby-eyed man tilted his head. "Hmm? Not denying anything, sensei? Looks like someone has finally learnt something." Ultimately, he pulled down the stained garments through the long pale legs, revealing his awaited prize: a modest-sized dick with a pink, mushroom thick that oozed a steady of glistening pre-cum, the organ already as hard as a diamond as it slapped wetly against the teacher's flat belly. He traced a visible vein with almost an innocent fashion, before wrapping his fingers fully around the rod. He stroked with a slow, steady rhythm that got the teacher bucking for more, teasing the slit with his fingernail. His ears caught the strings of soft moans from the other man as fluid wetted his fingers further. He caressed the scrotum gently between his thumb and forefinger, delighting the way it made the silver-haired man's entrance winked at him. The puckered hole, small and pink, twitched under Obito's intense scrutiny.

"You're so cute even here." Obito stated, a slightly tanned finger gently running up and down his inner thighs before he pressed against the muscle, tenderly tracing its shape without penetrating him.

With that, Kakashi was unravelled. His vision went white as his head was thrown back in the midst of his euphoria, a shout of pleasure escaping him as he shuddered through his orgasm, his genital twitching intensely as spurts of semen was released from their confinement. It was as if a dam has been broken. His back bowed beautifully, his tied hands pulling at the rope with such force that he has managed to slightly wrench himself from his captor, before the hold was relinquished. Most of the jets of pearly fluid landed erratically on his spasming white belly; some has even splattered onto Obito's face, of which the man licked them gleefully using his fingers. His legs twitched in a fitful manner, kicking out in their gratification, toes curling.

After what seemed like hours to Kakashi, his arched form finally slumped down onto the table, panting vigorously from exertion. A trail of drool travelled down his chin, accompanied by beads of sweats as half-lidded glazed, grey eyes stared without focus at a spot in the wall. His tired visage, plus with his glossy silver hair highlighted his overwhelming loss against the battle of lust; even now, his sated body shook with the delirious effect of an afterglow, his organ soft with droplets of honey clinging to the mushroom tip. With each breath he took, his chest rose up and down in an uneven rhythm, in an effort to regain precious oxygen that he has forgone in his climax. He laid there; limp and spent. _Dirty...disgusting..._ were the thoughts that ran through Kakashi's half-awake mind. Tears of mortification started to gather, and Kakashi once again squeezes them shut, whimpering in dismay as he had just find his release in the hands of his enemy.

Before him, Obito shifted. The Hatake did not see what he was doing. He heard a: "That's no good sensei. This was supposed to be a punishment. Sensei wasn't supposed to feel good." The pad of a finger rubbed lightly against his slit, and Kakashi writhed away from oversensitivity, orgasmic high still holding him in its grasp. There was a tut.

"Sensei, whenever did I say that you could come?" The dark-haired man continued licking the semen off his face and fingers, purring at the taste. "Bad students needs to be severely punished." He ordered his subordinate to let go of the rope momentarily; with Kakashi limp and unable to do anything, Obito grabbed him by his heavenly twin globes, groping the flesh a bit, then turned the teacher around, his chest now scraping against the table and his hips up high, legs spread.

Without warning, Obito slapped the pale flesh of an asscheek with quantum force, -one, two, three times, resulting in a surprise jerk and grunt, the hanging soft dick swaying at the motion. He then kneaded the now rosy globes for a bit, feeling the layer of muscles shivered beneath his touch, before spreading them wide. The dark-haired man grinned at the pink puckered hole that greeted his sight, winking seductively at him with its tantalisingness.

He lowered his fly, finally freeing the caged beast within. His well gifted endowment; a13-inch cock with an impressive girth stood proudly and hard as a diamond, swelled with blood and ready for a good fucking. The bulbous head was collectively dripping fluid, seeking to feed someone of its delicious honey. Obito gave it a good stroke or two, sighing at the feeling and the spike of blood. It has been quite a while since his last intercourse; he was going to truly enjoy his mating with the cute teacher to the fullest, delivering his ropes of thick, creamy cum into that virgin ass. He shrugged off the rest of his clothing, uncaring that he was stripping in a room full of his subordinates, even flinging his garments to one of his waiting men. He stood proudly naked, showing off his muscularity and his hard erection, the giant black panther tattoo on his back rippling along with his muscles.

The teacher still out of it, unaware of what was going to happen, Obito played around with his asshole, rubbing over the hot, trembling tissue in a playful manner. "Looks like this one's ready." He grinned darkly, like the devil that he was. He gripped the snowy white hips, hard enough to leave hand-printed bruises, and, without any sort of preparation, thrusted his hard, hot erection whole into the teacher, taking his virginity in the most painful way possible, feeling the unused tissue torn from his invasion.

Without a single warning, Kakashi felt an unbearable pain as a huge outside stick have been suddenly, forcefully shoved into his sacred place, ripping his anal tissues as the rod was shoved deeply, harder, as if wanting to tear him from the inside out. He let out an animalistic screech, filled with pure agony as he jerked and wrenched in his bonds, tears at last streaming down his cheeks, his mouth opened as he screamed out his pain to the world. Whatever pleasure he has been feeling until now was swept away by the feeling of defilement.

There was a puff of breath against his ear as the devil chuckled, patting his bottom affectionally. Blood dripped down from the torn muscle, where they were so intimately connected, the crimson liquid flowing down to pool on the table. Obito has never seen a more beautiful sight. "That went in rather better that I had expected…You even took all of it in just one swoop. You really are a pervert huh, sensei?" He delivered another smack to the teacher's pinkish asscheek, enjoying the shriek that he got in return, as well as the tightening of the already tight-as-hell rectum, squeezing him without mercy. Virgins were really the best…Obito mentally groaned at the hot, milking channel sucking him even further, though he wasn't even moving, endlessly massaging his rod with its silken warmth.

Beneath him, the teacher cried out, "No no no no no stop please stop please!" He whimpered abysmally, clawing the wooden surface of the table as he tried to inch himself away from the foreign organ. It was a futile effort. He looked over his shoulder to give Obito a pleading look, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "It hurts. It hurtsss!"

He got a grin in return, strong hands still gripping his hips in a death grip. "Stop? But we're just getting the lessen started, sensei." Proving his point, Obito pulled back, until just the head remained in the entrance, teasing the sensitive ring of nerves there, before he slammed back into the silken folds, using all his strength to delve deeper into the cavern, the movement made easier by the lubricating blood. While he revelled in his pleasure, Kakashi screamed, scrambling to get away as more blinding pain invaded his senses.

Obito nuzzled the nape of Kakashi's neck, taking in the sweet, earthy scent, the soft strands tickling the bridge of his nose. He groaned softly when the silver-haired man tightened further on his impaled erection. "Woah, you're really tight, sensei." In gratitude, he kissed the pale, sweaty neck. "Though…You should relax a bit, sensei." He muttered huskily.

The teacher didn't answer, too busy clawing the table so hard that the wood actually splintered, gritting his teeth. Unwilling to be ignored however, Obito took hold of his biceps, pulling them to him and making Kakashi's body bent upwards as Obito thrusted harder and deeper inside the helpless grey-eyed man. The Hatake gasped, his body swaying as the Yakuza leader hammered him from behind with reckless abandon, the thick hard rock stretching him to his limits, moving in and out in a fast, steady rhythm. Kakashi let out a surprised shout when a really delicious shiver raced out from their connected parts, travelling up his nerves in reminiscence of a lightning shock. The pain gradually melted away as Obito kept constantly hitting him at that _ohsogood_ location with precise accuracy, tiny bits of pain getting replaced by star-blinding indulgence that without knowing it, his tongue rolled out and he pushed his hips back, fucking himself on that diamond organ. It still hurt, badly, but there existed also a stinging pleasure.

Obito chuckled at this sight, letting go of one arm to caress Kakashi's heaving chest, pinching an erect nipple, pulling the pink bud roughly. He accompanied this action by stopping his piston movement, his penis deep inside the wonderful heaven, letting the head of this rock pressing against a particularly mushy spot that he knew was the man's prostate, letting the pressure welled up until Kakashi threw his head back, a keen escaping his throat as his hole convulsed erratically in pleasure, drooling. The man's pretty pink pebbles swelled and gleamed, Obito's hand still playing with them like he would to a musical instrument.

"Such a slutty sensei…" Obito whispered, nibbling the side of Kakashi's exposed neck. "Does my cock really feels that good? Or are you that much of a masochist?" A deep thrust. Pinch. Lick. Bite.

Kakashi mewled, when the dark-haired man delivered a hard smash against his sweet spot.

"Arh ah ah ah I'm not-! NYAHHH~" Kakashi's snowy eyelashes fluttered as Obito grabbed his once again rigid erection, his thumb smearing the flowing honey around the head, massaging the veiny, solid muscles. "Ah-ah! Co-coming-!" His vision went white as he shuddered his release…or would have, if Obito haven't quickly prevented his rippling orgasm by pressing down on his perineum. Kakashi let out a sob as his body racked with dry, orgasm pain.

The Yakuza leader reprimanded him. "That was disappointingly quick, sensei…And I still haven't cum yet. How unfair."

"Guh..uh…" The teacher rocked his hips needfully, moaning softly, his beautiful grey eyes half-lidded and unseeing.

"I suppose you have to excuse me then…" The Hatake screamed as Obito renewed his fucking with extreme vigour, pulling out fully before slamming back inside with tremendous force, hitting his prostate every time while he kept his hold on Kakashi's sex, preventing him from reaching completion. His wiry muscles rippled impressively with the constant movement of his hips, darkened red eyes watching gleefully as his girth disappeared into the reddened hole, the strain of such harsh coupling reddening the entrance to such a appetising hue. He smacked that delightful booty again, enjoying the unintelligible gurgle that the owner made, then bite down on the ivory shoulder hard enough to draw blood, suckling to leave a mark on his wonderful new toy.

"You belong to me now, sensei." Obito growled possessively, and forcefully turned the unresisting teacher's head around to give him an all-tongue, full out makeup session, licking away the drool that foretold the man's pleasure of being taken so roughly, so possessively, biting on the chewy pink lower lip. He didn't give the poor man a chance to regain his air before his tongue shot past the teacher's wet cavern again, tangling roughly against his own, a hand gripping his silver hair to hold him in his place.

Knowing that he was close to cumming, the dark-haired man piston his hips like a maniac, the force of his rampage giving away to a series of 'smack smack smack' as his balls collided with the Hatake's asscheeks, then Obito grunted, thrusting forward whilst pulling Kakashi's form towards him, plunging his dick as deep as he could possibly could before he poured jets after jets of his thick, creamy baby maker into the teacher's ass. With his orgasm, it brought Kakashi's as well; the eruption of hot fluid so deep inside him made his eyes roll back into his head, as he wordlessly released ribbons of pearly white cum onto his chest and stomach, squeezing Obito's rod so tightly that the other growled.

Obito collapsed against the flat plane of the silver-haired man's back, feeling the sweat that accumulated around their spent forms. Kakashi slumped soundlessly underneath the leader's weight, his asshole still impaled by the other's soft organ. Waiting for a moment to catch his breath, the ruby-eyed man slipped out, making pink-tainted come oozing out from the strained entrance with him. The arousing sight made his cock twitched, and Obito licked his lips.

Kakashi pressed his cheek against the rough surface of the table, feeling dirty and used as he felt the other's seeds dribbling down his abused hole. Tears of mortification, humiliation and embarrassment gathered in his eyes, before they silently fell down his cheeks. He has just had sex with one of the most feared Yakuza member of all times, who has killed and harmed countless innocent people. A Yakuza member, who had just used him like a sex object, took away his virginity like it was nothing. As callous as Kakashi was sometimes, even he, however, had the dream of spending his first time with someone very special, someone who love him very much, someone who would accept all of his mistakes. Now that dream laid in shambles; pretty much the same with his honour and pride. What was worse was that he had enjoyed it; he had found his release with the demon behind him, who made him felt the delicious combination of pleasure with pain, not only once, but twice. At least it was finally over.

The silver-haired man closed his eyes-

-only to reopened when he felt multiple hands grabbing him, not-so-gently removing him from the table. He saw Obito sitting in the corner of the study room, on the dark green armchair that Kakashi himself rarely used except to read his books, still wearing his birthday suit with a hand confidently fiddling himself with long, sure strokes. He was already hard, the tissue swelled with rushing blood, ready for another round of good fucking. Obito gave Kakashi a come-hither look, his head propped by a free palm on the armchair, and said:

"You honestly didn't think just _one_ round would satisfy me, did you?" The demon smirked. He gestured for his men to bring Kakashi's limp body over to him, and cooed at the teacher for his expression. Kakashi tried to free himself, but it was for naught. He still haven't regain his strength, and his hands were still bound anyway, the circulation getting sawed by the rope. With his back facing Obito, he could not help the loud moan that he let out when his small hole was once more penetrated by the monster that only barely able to fit inside his tight anus, like a log into a sock. The position caused the cock inside him to go deeper, the head nudging incredible places that caused a feeling of ecstasy to invade his mind much like the diamond moving inside of him.

Obito took his sweet time, his movements gentle and slow, rolling his pelvic around in order to grind his crown against sensitive places. Tongue rolling out again, Kakashi shivered as tiny, little tendrils of pleasure conquered his central nervous system with every soft nudge touching his prostate. Trying so hard to give into the exquisite invasion of sensations, he closed his eyes, wishing his conscience would disappear, ending this agonising misery against lust.

Obito bit Kakashi's neck so hard from behind, a few drops of blood dripped down in a tiny river.

The silver-haired man shuddered and opened his eyes to the sudden pain.

The other man smiled wryly. "You can't sleep during lessons, sensei." He then proceeded to lick the velvety blood off of the pale skin feverishly, with gentle flickers of his tongue. He continued to rut gently into the silken heat, hands caressing the teacher's abdomen lovingly, brushing against the crinkled nipples. The Hatake moaned weakly, his head lolling against Obito. Despite the pleasure, Obito could still feel the sensei fighting against him, as weak as he is.

Obito grinned. "Now, that's a really cute expression sensei. Are you trying to seduce me more?" He nuzzled his toy's damp hair.

Kakashi said nothing, his body slightly trembling as Obito began to thrust into him with enthusiasm, turning the coupling into a hard, fast one.

Once again, Obito made a deep hard thrust. The barely-conscious sensei felt a stream of hot liquid flowing into him again, leaking through the stuffed opening. Kakashi struggled, but Obito took hold of his erection, which slapped wetly against his flat stomach during their mating course, and fisted him to completion. The teacher was helpless as he again released his seeds into his enemy's hand, his anal full of an invading organ like a stuffed teddy bear full of filling.

It didn't end there. Then it was back on the table with his face facing the cruel cruel man, his legs slung over the other's shoulders as the man dominated him, unable to hide his facial expressions from that demonic crimson gaze as his sweet spot was mercilessly stimulated. Later, it was on the floor with Kakashi being on his knees and hands, Obito slapping his pale globes until they were cherry red, a skilful hand rubbing teasingly at his weeping slit as the man fucked him like a dog. After what had seemed liked forever, the silver haired forgot how many times has it been.

Kakashi had long lost his ability to think. The only thing that was his consciousness, and even that was hanging by a fragile thread. Semen dripped from his abused entrance, tinged with pink.

His wrists were sore and bloodied, sawed by the constant friction with the ropes. He laid on the floor, which was also covered by traces of cum and blood, limp and eyes glazed over, unseeing as he stared mindlessly at the wooden boards. Used... dirty... Kakashi doesn't want to live anymore.

Beside him, Obito shifted, wearing a cheshire grin on his face as he stretched sensuously, his appetite finally sated.

He gave Kakashi's bottom an affectionate pat. "That was some good high-class fucking there, sensei. Hell, it was even better than some of the professional whores I had sex with." He winked. "I'll be sure to come back for more."

"…"

"No?" Obito got up, and his men brought him back his clothes, in which their leader redressed himself in. Kakashi still haven't moved an inch when the devil finished putting all of his clothes on, and Obito kneeled next to the limp form of the teacher, a gloved hand petting the soft silken hair as he leaned down to mutter: "Now, you wouldn't want that precious blond-haired brat of a student of yours to go through all of that too now, do you sensei? Because you're a good little teacher. And you will never let anything bad happen to your students." He stood up, and began walking away, a series of chuckle beginning to escape through his mouth. His men followed him obediently, ignoring the pathetic piece of naked human lump that laid on the floor, shivering. The Hatake didn't move even as the rope was cut away from his bleeding appendages.

Obito paused at the doorway, looking over his shoulder and throwing a bright, devilish smile. "So I expect to see you everyday then, to atone for that brat's sins! I want you to whore yourself to me, sensei, spread yourself to me and let yourself be consumed by me. So…" He turned and left, hands in his pockets as resumed his persona as the esteem leader of the great Akatsuki gang, his subordinates following behind him as his own personal army.

"…See you later~"

 **-XXX-**

 **THE END. TO BE CONTINUED...?**


	2. Chapter 2: Caged Wilted Zinnia

**Author's Note:** Well, it has been almost two years since I've updated this fic. I have no excuse except for the fact that I am a lazy piece of shit with an affection for procrastination. Doesn't help that I have actually been lurking around all this time. ;)

I toned down the smut a little. Just a little. I think. I hope. Now maybe you can read it in public like the pervert that you are without bursting into flames.

Thank you very much to those who left comments on the last chapter, they actually drove me to completing this chapter in the last few days. I hope you'll continue to leave your thoughts as this fic actually now have a plot and foreshadows.

-xxx-

Chapter 2: Caged Wilted Zinnia

-xxx-

The canvas of the sky was painted over with the orange hue of the rising sun when Obito arose from his sleep, vermillion eyes taking in his surroundings in search of any threats even as he stretched sensually, rubbing out the knots in his shoulder. He smirked at the sight of crumpled sheets stained with the marks of his furious coupling with his favourite whore last night, before rising from his gigantic bed in one smooth, fluid motion. Unbothered with his nakedness, he pressed the buzzer located on his nightstand, calling for his servants to carry out their morning routine.

A maid -quite possibly a new one, or else he would have definitely remembered her because of her soft complexion and beautifully crafted ass hidden beneath the frilly maid skirt- entered not even 5 minutes later with a respectful knock, a silver tray containing his usual morning portion balanced skilfully on one hand. He smirked when a blush appeared on the girl's face as her eyes landed on the huge morning wood that he was sprouting, before she made an effort to look away. Yup, definitely a new addition to his staff.

''B-breakfast, sir.'' She stuttered, walking cautiously to the small dining table located in the middle of the beautifully decorated room, setting a number of plates down onto the wooden surface. Her gaze stayed glued to the floor when she turned to her master, bowing before she tried to escape from the room. Obito stopped her before she could. The maid froze as the Uchiha confined her between his muscled arms, trapping her small form between his powerful body and the door.

''Now hold on,'' Sexuality practically oozed from the young man and the girl was unable to hide a shudder when a tongue licked the tip of her ear. She tried to escape, to protest, but melted immediately as a hand massaged her breast through her uniform, twinking her hardening nipple with skilful fingers. Another hand slipped itself underneath her skirt and her panties, feeling her skin before they rubbed her clit, trailing her vagina lips with muscled appendages. Within minutes, her mind was gone, moaning throatily when her master slipped wet fingers into her core, lubricated with her own fluids. Pleasure gripped her entire being, making her buck wantonly into her master, to feel that wonderful fingers stir up her insides even further.

Obito kissed her neck, feeling her wall tightened when his fingers brushed against his G-spot. He smiled, before setting a hard, fast paced. It doesn't take even a full minute before the girl came, her vagina squirting ounces of fluid, her white panties turning translucent with the absorbed vaginal semen. Through the girl's harsh pants and whorish mewls, with an unaffected demeanour, the dark-haired man spoke:

"You haven't had your inauguration yet, have you?'' The demon asked with a lick over his lips, thumbing the head of his cock.

-xxx-

Kakashi never knew that walking could be such a torture.

Every step hurt, sending a fresh bolt of pain racing up his spine, making his knees wobbled as he struggled to contain his composure. The whole day he had faced away from his students, never really looking them in the eye, shoulders slumped even more than usual as he tried to carry on his responsibilities as a teacher. His class seemed to notice that he was not his usual self; if the absence of snarky remarks and crude humour were alarming enough, then they definitely have noticed how he would every so often stood outside the classroom as he waited for them to finish the exercises instead of his usual routine of sitting down and reading his orange porn literature book.

He couldn't even bring himself to look at his own hands, which he covered almost completely by the long sleeves of his uniform. Anything to prevent his students from seeing the horrid marks left behind by the constant sawing of the ropes on his all-too-pale wrists, though he himself could not ignore the throbbing emitted from the damaged area. The events of yesterday evening hung heavily in his mind, and he was often directing his thoughts away from the throbbing of his ass as well as among various parts of his body, lest he would cry in mortification and shame again. To do so in front of his students would be too much of a blow to his already damaged ego.

With a slight shudder, he dismissed his class for the day, and looked away as each and every one of his students gave him questioning glances as they walked past him and out the door. He didn't even give them homework.

The silver-haired teacher froze when he felt a finger poked him in the arm.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" The man in question turned his head, meeting a pair of cerulean orbs staring directly, intently into his being.

His skin prickled at the close contact, so Kakashi tried moving away without being too obvious about it. Though maybe not as discreet he would have like, as Naruto's eyes hardened in suspicion at him, eyebrows furrowing. "Ma..." his voice was hoarse, most lightly to the breakdown he had in his house last night as he laid curled up on the floor, naked form surrounded by blood and semen, and he prayed to the Gods above that Naruto was dense enough not to notice such details. Absent-mindedly, he pulled at his sleeves whilst spewing his 'reason'. "I'm fine, Naruto. Just a little tired that's all. Spent all night marking your…essays." Kakashi inwardly flinch at the meaning behind the words, but tried to act nonchalant. "Especially yours, Naruto. If your grammar didn't kill me, then your chicken-scratch of a handwriting certainly did."

The doubt melted away from his eyes, as Naruto pouted childishly, and started ranting excuses, making over exaggerated gestures. Kakashi sighed in relief again for the blond's one-track mind, before ruffling the teenager's hair fondly, smiling when Naruto commented about him ruining his perfectly good hairstyle. For a second, his hand trembled in the blond stresses, as the physical contact made he remember the ghostly sensations of unwanted hands trailing down from his hair to his back with fascination. Giving a tentative little smile –but of course his adorable little student couldn't see it given his mask, he withdrew, the movement awkward and slow.

"By the way…Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto appeared to suddenly become apprehensive, and that made Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Of all the things in the world, he had never expected the word 'apprehensive' or the sorts to exist at all in the Uzumaki's decidedly tiny dictionary. Then again, not all things will happen as you expected them to be.

Such as last night. Every time he closed his eyes, Kakashi could not help but remember his terrible ordeal, flashes of wide-grinning men and crimson orbs shining maliciously with ghostly sensations of hands trailing to his vulnerable entrance-

Enough. He knew since long ago that the world is such a cruel and ironic place. What happened last night served as a renewed reminder. Speaking of reminder, a spark of pain accompanied his remembrance of the Akatsuki leader's words just before he left Kakashi to his own misery.

 _O_ _bito kneeled next to the limp form of the teacher, a gloved hand petting the soft silken hair as he leaned down to mutter: "Now, you wouldn't want that precious blond-haired brat of a student of yours to go through all of that too now, do you sensei? Because you're a good little teacher. And you will never let anything bad happen to your students."_

Akatsuki…yes, he was doing this for Naruto. For his student.

When Naruto finally left, with a sunny smile and a little wave before he ran off to catch up with his friends, the wild emotions that Kakashi has been bottling up inside since the moment he woke up feeling the stinging pain in his entire mind and soul finally reared its ugly head.

He choked out a sob, muffling the pathetic sound with the helm of his sleeve, as he backed into the wall behind him, slowly sliding down to the floor as his eyes stung with unshed, brimming tears. He quivered silently, letting out his despair as he revered in the momentarily release of this particular feeling. For it shall be the first and the last time, for he has to be strong. Strong enough for him to get through this ordeal.

Still, even as he steeled his resolve, the tears continued to damp his sleeves.

-XXX-

"Kakashi-san."

Kakashi froze, fear and disgust filling his core as he stopped in his tracks at the sight of two unfamiliar men lounging in front of his house, clad in the black, pristine uniforms that he grew to loathe in the past hours. The sky was clear blue, with the wind rustling the leaves of the surrounding trees gently when the Hatake reached his home, the good weather elevating his mood a bit, but it immediately soured at the sight of the two vermin and the black limousine parked right in front of his gate. His eyes scanned over the license plate, concluding that it was futile trying to remember it as surely the Yakuza would have a habit of rotating them.

Returning his gaze back to the men, the Hatake scowled deeply when the taller of the trespassing duo grinned irreverently at him, clearly amused at his displeasure. As the man moved nearer to him, the silver-haired man tensed, roaming an eye over the threat. The man has a heavily-muscled, broad-shouldered build, like that of a wrestler, and combined with the fact that he loomed over Kakashi with his height, his predator-liked presence stifled the air and Kakashi found himself struggling to breathe. His mind supplied to him that there is no way that this is just a grunt of the Akatsuki. He emitted such an ominous aura that clearly defies so, and Kakashi has no qualms that the man could easily snap him like a twig in mere seconds.

A trained killer then. One of the higher-ups.

The man stopped just inches away in front of him, leaning uncomfortably close in his personal space. Kakashi moved away, aware of the beady, little eyes that tracked his movements. "My my, please erase such a look from your pretty face, Kakashi-san. You're making us feel very unwanted." Kakashi snorted.

"That's because you are." The teacher growled courageously, stepping around the unwanted man, crossing his arms as the Yakuza member blinked at his attitude, before guffawing loudly like a beast. His partner remained silent, observing their interactions from his spot near the limousine. Their eyes met, and his dark, onyx eyes, with a hint of scarlet in them reminded him terribly of the demon that ravished him last night. But for some reason, the young man, whose pale skin and silky, midnight hair gleamed beneath the sunlight, resembled someone else he knew, but he couldn't quite place who.

The gigantic man wiped at his eyes with a finger, still chucking. He grinned at the teacher once more, wolfishly. "Now I understand why Boss took quite a liking to you. You're a feisty one, ain't cha?" He then sneered, showing off his sharp, jagged teeth. They looked like they were filed individually by hand to achieve their sharpness. "Not quite a lot of people can talk to us like that. Well, some do try but they can't quite handle the…consequences of doing so."

Withholding the shiver that threaten to run down his spine at the dark implications, Kakashi rolled his eyes and snapped, "Well, sorry, but it's hard to be polite when it feels like you're having a stick up your arse, especially to people who kept trespassing on my property. "

"Oh?" The man chuckled once more, as if Kakashi was the most amusing person that he has ever encountered in his life. The silver-haired could not hide a wince when a large hand then gripped his shoulder almost painfully, pulling him along as the burly, muscled man gestured to the front of the teacher's house. "Well, pardon the intrusion, Kakashi-san. But I think you should be REALLY glad that we didn't decide to come around to the school instead." A malicious smirk as the Hatake froze at those words. "After all, what would the students think if they saw their teacher being whisked away by the big, bad Yakuza? Surely they're not stupid enough to initiate a fight with us…or do they? Maybe a certain blond that I've heard who has been picking fights with the gang." The hold tightened excruciatingly as if in warning. The Hatake had not doubt that it is.

Looking away, Kakashi swallowed, before grounding out, "Fine, I get it."

The man patted his head mockingly at his submission. Kakashi was tempted to bite his fingers off. "Good boy. Now we're all civilised people here, and we're not cruel enough to leave your loving home with a broken front door, so we went around and fix it for you. Can't be too careful these days, dangerous people everywhere." Will the annoying man ever stop grinning at him? Do the Akatsuki only pick lunatics amongst their ranks? Given that their leader is undoubtably a psychopath, Kakashi would not be surprised if new recruits had to acquire some degree of lunacy before being accepted.

How wonderful. An entire organisation of mad men.

"How kind of you to do so. I was just about to abandon my house and leave it to the racoons."

Of course, another smile. Except this time, there was a distinct feeling of fingers running through his hair, plucking silver strands behind his ear. With it, came the unwanted rush of memories, sharp nails clawing down his quivering thighs, recollections of being devoured, consumed. And pain, pain, _**pain**_ , before shameful, shameless pleasure. Of feeling stuffed full, his sweating skin caressed hotly by a burning, crimson gaze, reminiscent of the devil himself. A devilish smirk against his hair as he tried to writhe away from the strong, possessive arms caging him.

Kakashi didn't realised that he was trembling until he heard the other guy muttered, "Enough, Kisame. We wasted enough time already. Other businesses require our immediate attention as well, not just playing deliverymen to Obito." He flicked his red eyes to the unmoving teacher. Without waiting for a reply, the young man then went ahead and got into the vehicle, fishing out his cell phone before disappearing beneath a midnight-coloured roof.

Kisame gave a somewhat disappointed noise. "Aww, and here I was hoping I could play with sensei a bit more." But he withdrew nonetheless, leaving Kakashi space to regulate his breathing. All the while he could feel Kisame roaming an interested gaze over his body, and it made him sick. Steeling himself, the silver-haired man bravely met the unwanted gaze with hatred and repugnance in his slightly mismatched eyes. He refused to be prey to another one of these disgusting creatures.

Surprisingly, the man held no smiles on his brawny face this time. With a forlorn sigh, he turned and opened the door to the limousine, holding it open not unlike a chauffeur. He motioned for the Hatake to get in. "Well, sensei? Your destiny awaits."

-xxx-

A beep on the intercom. "Obito-sama?"

A shuffle. A flick. A sigh.

"Yes?"

"A…Hatake Kakashi is here to see you. Should he be allowed to be sent up, sir?"

A pause. A momentary silence.

"Send him in."

-xxx-

Considering everything that he has known about how the Yakuza worked -which was admittedly, not that much, nor that dependable due to being influenced by the movies' interpretation of them - the silver-haired man expected being hit at the back of his head with a baseball bat and locked inside the truck of a shady car while he was unconscious, or being beaten half to death by a mob, or at least _, at least_ , being bound, gagged and blindfolded as he is whisked away to their unknown destination.

As it was, he sat in the middle of the comfortable back seat, thoroughly confused but managing to keep a calm façade as the other two lounged in the opposite seats; the dark-haired man, whose name was still unknown, has crossed his arms and feigning sleep, his eyes closed and head tilted back into the headrest while Kisame was alternating between watching him and playing with his cellphone. After dismissing an offer to a drink (for there was a built-in minibar), the silver-haired man resisted the urge to ask the reason for his comfortability -he didn't want to jinx himself after all, it's not like he _wanted_ to be lock up or gagged, he was just…curious.

As if reading his mind, Kisame looked up from the screen of his phone. "Boss wanted you to be as cozy as you can be." He said, while giving him a knowing toothy grin.

"What a gentleman." The Hatake said sarcastically, before, as he didn't want to garner the other man's attention again, drew his gaze completely to his hands on his knees, keeping quiet.

The ride was almost an hour long, since Kakashi lived on the outskirts. Through the window, he could see the roads taken, recognised the streets and the buildings as they have started to enter the suburban area of Tokyo. Traffic began to worsen, flashes of vehicles rolling through the peripheral of his vision. He watched the crowds of humans going on their busy daily lives with near envy, seemingly oblivious to the presence of a very dangerous gang located directly in the heart of their city. And here he was, being delivered like a package of meat to their leader.

His fists tightened. How has in the hell the Akatsuki managed to operate so long with a base located in such a busy area? What has exactly they done to avoid the police force storming in? Bribery? Corruption?

While he was busy with his thoughts, the limo took a sharp left turn, entering an underground parking lot. Before he knew it, he was herded into an elevator, Kisame and his silent partner flanking his sides. The taller Akatsuki operative has his hand once more on his shoulder, conveying a silent warning as to not cause any trouble. When the doors slid open with a soft 'ding', he was pushed forward, and Kakashi could not hide his shock at seeing the interior of the ground floor. It was very grand, prestigious decorations and Victorian furniture littering every corner as schemes of crimson and dark ebony greeted his vision. Beautiful, hand painted paintings that looked like they belong in the renaissance era were hanged systematically on the velvety walls, and, if it was not for the fact that there were various armed men standing guard in the hallways, their gazes reminding him of cold, hardened killers that he's seen on documentaries, Kakashi would have mistaken the floor for the lobby of an impressive 5-star hotel. The Yakuza business proved to be _very_ profitable, it would seem.

Skin prickling from the suffocating looks of the guards on him, Kakashi waited as Kisame spoke to a woman at the what he assumed to be the reception desk. The woman nodded, took one look at him and dialled into the intercom. After a few words, she stated Kakashi's allowance into the office. Kisame's partner then silently led him to another elevator, this one located further into the back, and was notedly more heavily guarded than the entrance. The young man, and at this point Kakashi has given up trying to learn his name, pushed a button on the panel that indicated the Hatake's lone journey to the top floor of the building. Crimson-eyes met his grey ones sullenly.

Just as the doors closed, Kakashi thought he could see pity dwelling deep in those inhuman orbs.

-xxx-

Blood rushed in his ears as his heart began to beat fast in anxiety of the meeting. He ran his sweaty palms over the crease of his dress shirt, biting his lips. He reminded himself the reason why he has to do this, despite greatly wanting to run in the other direction, far, far away from the inhuman man who had _relished_ in taking his virginity without his consent. Mild phantom pain throbbed in his bottom. His wrists ached. His eyes watered and burned.

The whirl of the elevator came to a stop after a few minutes. He stepped out into a lavishly empty corridor that led to a double wooden door. Every step that he took felt like an eternity of suffering drilling into the soles of his feet. In front of the door, he held his breath, sweating, and knocked on the wooden surface.

-xxx-

The topmost floor, the office, was unexpectedly large, oval in shape, and was surrounded completely by French window that overlooked most of the city below. The visible wall panels were a fibrous black, and the floor covered fully with soft, wool carpet that were a dark wine in colour. The room were sparsely decorated as compared to the lobby earlier, clean and tidy. There was a modern couch in the corner, accompanied with a minimalist coffee table and a small, potted fern plant. In the middle of mainly vacant space, laid a large, dark oaken office bureau that was stacked generally with papers and metal files dividers, its surface glazed and smooth with rigorous maintenance. Behind it, sitting on a midnight back executive chair, was the man of the hour, who was busy shuffling the askew paperwork on his desk, the crimson-tinted eyes that haunted his dreams dancing across the content of the documents.

The leader of the feared Akatsuki seem to take no notice of the teacher's presence, who was increasingly growing more and more agitated by the passing seconds. Shifting his weight left and right, the Hatake waited to be addressed to by the dark-haired man, while biting his lips in consternation. The sound of rustling papers continued to fill in the stillness.

 _Shuffle_

 _Shuffle_

 _Shuffle_

When he couldn't handle the quietness anymore, Kakashi carefully hid his trepidation with a swallow before roughly grounding out , "Well?"

Still no response.

The silver-haired teacher gritted his teeth. Anger began to seep through. What was the bastard playing at? Deciding that he was digging his own grave, the Hatake prodded again. "Are you not about to have your wicked way with me?"

At that, Obito _finally_ diverted his attention from the littered documents in his hands to the silver-haired man, his dark irises roaming over Kakashi's slouched form slowly. The teacher felt his breath hitched unwantedly at the feeling of coiled heat unfurling deep in his belly, as that deep reddish gaze drifted over him, like a predator assessing his victim. But the dark-haired man stared at the porcelain face for nary a second before resuming his concentration to the papers at hand. As if he could feel Kakashi's bafflement at his actions, Obito laid his chin on his palm, a disparaging smile on his face.

"Well, well, aren't you an obedient one?" He sneered, spinning his chair lightly to the right so that he could regard the teacher with a dismissal look. Like Kakashi was merely an insect that was beneath his notice, one that wasn't even worth stepping on. At those insulting words, the silver-haired man flushed hotly. With furiousness, he clenched his fists, and the teacher stride forward until he stood in front of the Yakuza leader, defiantly meeting his grey orbs to Obito's scarlet ones. Among the tiredness that dwelled behind those lovely stormy eyes, a harsh sense of rebellion still lingered, and the Uchiha hid a smirk behind his fingers. An eloquent smile that he knew that the real fun had yet to begun.

That he was going to enjoy breaking his toy even further.

Obito chuckled. He turned in his chair to fully face the teacher, prodding his head with a knuckle as to finally give his full attention to the lovely toy that was presenting himself to him. Such a pretty face and an attractive figure. It was a wonder why nobody had gobbled this exotic little treat before him. "Aren't you a bit impatient now? Did your first time with me felt that good that you're eagerly craving for more?" The blush on that pale face darkened further.

A cute little growl. "I am only here for that of the safety of my student, not of my own obligation. If I am to go through this…deal, I assume that you will keep your end of the bargain?"

Obito leaned back into his chair. After taking a last glance at the papers in his hands, he settled them aside in a pile at the far corner of the table. He regarded the silver-haired man with a contemplative look before shrugging nonchalantly. "Who knows. Maybe I will, maybe I won't." He raised an eyebrow at the livid expression on the other's face. "You shouldn't trust a someone so easily, sensei. Is that not what you teach your students? Or is that not in the curriculum these days?"

"I taught my students that they should avoid mingling with the scum of society in any way they can." Kakashi retorted. Though in his mind, a certain, pig-headed blond came through his mind; his determination and yelling of devotions of wanting to become one of _them_ despite his pure and innocent intentions. 'You always seem to get around my advices,' the silver-haired man thought exasperatedly, but not without fondness.

Snapping himself out of his slight reverie, Kakashi averted his gaze from Obito's lidded eyes. He crossed his arms, pointing out, "I thought we are here for a deal, not to talk about my students." He took a hesitant step towards the man as an incentive.

Relentlessly, the dark-haired man goaded with a malicious grin, his eyes flashing with malevolence. "Ah, but you are here BECAUSE of your student, sensei. Perhaps your teaching method is not that... effective? Or maybe they are too much of an idiot to follow the wise words of little old sensei, eh?" A rough, calloused hand took one of Kakashi's pale one, softly caressing the front knuckles with a thumb. Kakashi supressed a shiver at the unexpected gentleness coming from such an evil man. He moved closer, their knees almost touching at their proximity.

"…Maybe." Kakashi quietly admitted, feeling those long, powerful fingers rubbing at the bruises on his wrists, pushing his sleeves further up his forearms. It brought cutting discomfort with every motion on the abused flesh, one that made his breath waver. With his other hand, Obito gripped his narrow hip, pulling the teacher until he was nearly sitting in his lap. The teacher gasped as sharp teeth immediately latched along his neck, nibbling it like it was a delicacy, making his eyes water as everything began to feel hot and stuffy at once.

A warm tongue then licked a wet trail down to his clavicle, and a soft _'ahh'_ escaped his lips before he could register it. Obito seemed pleased at his response for he gripped the silver-haired strands on his head tightly to push his teeth further into the meat of Kakashi's neck. He whimpered at the pain, but was soothed by a flick of the tongue, cool lips pressing themselves against the purpling marks. Feeling his sense of balance deteriorating quickly along with his control of his legs, Kakashi leaned heavily into Obito, feeling the powerful hidden muscles flexing against his form as he placed his left palm against the oaken surface of the table whilst the other clutched the back of the chair.

Why…why was he so damn gentle all of a sudden? This was sharply a huge contrast compared to the harsh, almost brutal treatment that he had received last evening. Whereas he has brutalised Kakashi's body in his previous conquest, he was now handling him like a lover would, his touch tender and his pace unhurried. It reminded him of how the protagonist would care for his partner in the Icha-Icha series, during their various coupling regardless of their urgent needs for one another. Kakashi mutedly groaned as the skilful tongue swiped at his sensitive spots; is this how the heroine felt like during those passionate acts? And what was Obito getting at here? Was this another one of his games?

The teacher didn't even realised that he has closed his eyes until they snapped open, feeling the rough pads of fingers skimming the corner of his lips and chin, drawing his attention down until their eyes met once more; Obito's half-lidded eyes observed him with intense scrutiny, tell-tale signs of carnal desire swirling inside those depths, like he was about to start tearing into Kakashi any moment.

But the dark-haired man then leaned back, letting go of Kakashi in the process. He seems to have no intention of continuing his earlier administrations; just simply looked at the Hatake with that same smothering gaze, an endearing smile -not that Kakashi would admit that aloud- puling those damnable lips. As much as a bastard that the dark-haired man was, at this close range even a stubborn arse like Kakashi could appreciate those attractive features; the sharp contours and a strong, squarish jawline, and especially those eyes, that were as deep as the colour of wine. It was such a shame that Obito wasn't anyone else but a leader of a notorious Yakuza gang. He looked like he would do well as a model or even as a member of the force, as ironic as that was.

Obito continued to leer at him expectantly, doing absolutely nothing until Kakashi caved in and asked, "W-What?"

The other hummed thoughtfully, as he tilted his head, giving Kakashi's dishevelled appearance a once over. He gestured with indifference. "You don't possibly think that you could just sit still and do nothing while I do all the hard work." He flashed the teacher a contemptuous grin, reminding the silver-haired man that despite the earlier display of brief tenderness, he was still that cold, calculating individual that had ordered others to kill and hurt. "You make it seems like I'm the only one who wants it, like I'm the bad guy here." He made a show of checking out his fingernails. "After all, for a deal to work, both parties need to have consensus to the agreed term."

"So how about doing it yourself, this time around?"

Kakashi grimaced, catching the hint underneath. He fidgeted for a second, before reaching his decision. Biting his lip, Kakashi slowly relocated himself, placing either legs to flank Obito's sides as he inched nearer until his knees rested against the metal braces of the chair, his bottom fitted snugly in the waiting man's lap. In this new position, with their chests touching, Kakashi could feel the other's hot breath mingling with his own, and it made him all much more aware of the fact that their crotches were rubbing against one another with every slight movement. Kakashi blushed deeply, his entire body -face, neck, shoulders, ears burning with shame while Obito reclined a bit, observing carefully, hands at his sides while still waiting for the Hatake to make his next move. The motion seemed to press their groins further.

While looking absolutely humiliated, and despite him wanting to do the complete exact opposite and crawled under a rock, Kakashi searched for the other man's eyes, looking at him questioningly as he muttered quietly, "I…What should…I do now?"

The dark-haired man purred, deceptively kind. "Up to you, sensei."

Crimsoning further that he was undoubtedly looking like a tomato, Kakashi gave an experimental roll of his hips, gasping as a current of pleasure sparked through the sensitive nerves like electricity. He panted, unused to doing these kinds of activities. It's not like he would suddenly be an expert in this matter when the only sexual encounter that he had was forceful and very one-sided. And even before that, he rarely experimented, with only the information he garnered from the erotic literatures that he read as his knowledge. Real life experiences? Null.

He pressed his hips harder, bolder this time, feeling heat coiling deep in his belly.

He felt the rumble as the man beneath him chuckled. "Aren't you aggressive today? You really do crave it that bad, huh?"

The Hatake gritted his teeth. "Shut up." He just wanted this to be over quick.

Another snicker. "Lead on then." Obito relaxed, content at only looking, helpfully pushing his own hips in time to the teacher's ruts. All the while, the silver-haired man fell deeper into a state of arousal, his inexperience showing through as every buckle deepened his aching need. His eyes watered, and his face slackened, rolling his hips steadily with a single-minded intensity. He trembled as Obito's bulge pressed firmly into the crack of his ass, the man cooing as the teacher repeated the motion again, pressing deeper each time. A particular thrust sent a jolt of pleasure so strongly down his spine that he lost his grip, sliding downwards and almost falling off completely before he was able to catch himself on the helm of Obito's shirt.

A strong, musky smell hit him before he realised that his face was plastered to the Yakuza leader's crotch, the zip digging into his flesh of his cheek.

Kakashi drew back, staring at the huge bulge that was only seconds before pressing into his own ass with wide eyes. Meeting his gaze, Obito smirked, palming his crotch with a sigh, massaging himself. While the teacher was fully aroused by the previous simple rutting, the man seemed to be only mildly simulated. Though the bulge was already huge when only half-mast. The crimson-eyed man drew the other's attention again with a tug on the silvery strands.

The Yakuza leader eyed the clearly visible arousal of the other with an amused smile. "Hard already, sensei?" His eyes darkened. "Such a slut." Kakashi yelped when suddenly, a foot pressed mercilessly into his hard-on, his eyes rolling when the delicate nerves were stimulated knowledgeably and both pain and pleasure overpowered his senses momentarily. Only Obito's grip in his hair kept him from slumping completely to the floor.

Obito growled. He grabbed the teacher's flushed face close to him. "Nah, sensei, you're suppose to make _me_ feel good, not the other way around." He pushed Kakashi' head to his groin, while his foot still rubbed against that quivering need. The silver-haired man gasped minutely in response to the stimulations, and he was unable to stop himself from breathing in that heavy, musky smell. His mind began to cloud over at the overloaded olfactory stimulus. The bulge was so hard and _firm_ …

"Come on, sensei. Pay your due."

With shaking fingers, Kakashi undo the fly of the other man's pants, and watched as the other's length sprung free from its prison. He gawked at the sex in front of him in mixed fear and wonder. He didn't have the chance to look at it properly, given of how…ah... busy he was at the time. He had certainly FELT it, but still his mouth went dry at how big it is...

Kakashi has never gave a blowjob before. He had received it a couple of times, but they were years ago, back when he was still a horny teenager in high school. Trying to imitate those acts now was near impossible, and as the teacher stared at the twitching mushroom tip, pondered on how he was exactly doing to do this. Maybe a scene from his books would help him… Trying to remember the precise details, Kakashi listlessly grabbed the base with a palm and gave a small kitten lick at the head. He shivered at the salty taste. The smell was ten times stronger than before, the heavy scent of testosterones flooding his nostrils.

Thumbing at the slit, the teacher shyly ran his tongue alongside the warmth length, while his other hand massaged gently at the scrotum. He then took the head into his mouth, bobbing slightly before he tried to take it deeper, but his sensitive gag reflex made it difficult. It was much harder to do than how his romance books described; the flesh was rigid and restricted his throat, blocking his airway. Chocking, he tried to withdraw.

Fingers brushed away silver tresses from his forehead. "It seems like you're struggling there, sensei." Those flexible appendages moved to grip the back of his skull. "I suppose a few extra lessons…wouldn't hurt." Warning bells rang in his mind, but he didn't have a chance to react before Obito slammed his head towards his groin, forcing him to take it all in. The tip hit the back of his throat, and Kakashi gagged, convulsing, his eyes wide. He flailed, hands trying to seek purchase so that he could push himself away, but grip on his air was unrelenting. Drips of saliva dripped down his chin as the firm flesh constricted his breathing.

 _I can't breathe._

There was a small smile on the dark-haired man as he listened to the chocking noises the other made. " _This_ is how you do it." He withdrew a bit, letting Kakashi have a bit of air. He thrusted his hips, admiring the way those glossy lips stretched wide around his cock. "Relax your throat, sensei." He warned. "And breathe through your nose." He let the teacher pondered over the words for a second, and filled that warm, wet cavern once more. His movements were unhurried, but steady, merciless as he fucked that wonderful, inexperienced mouth.

The Hatake tried to follow the advice, regulating his breathing pattern. It took him a while to be able to relax his muscles, but it was much easier when he did, even as Obito hit the back of his throat with each push. The man was watching him with droopy eyes, lust evident in his expression; he pulled his toy's head until he swallowed his whole base again, the nest of dark, wry hair tickling the bridge of the teacher's nose. But instead of immediately pulling out -as he did before, he remained there, enjoying the spasms of Kakashi's throat and the way those fingers clutched his thighs.

Kakashi groaned audibly.

As if the sound flipped a hidden switch, Obito's eyes darkened, bringing both hands to grip the teacher's head harshly, pulling him off until only the bulbous tip remained, before he bucked wildly, almost slamming Kakashi back down again to swallow his whole length. He repeated the unforgiving motion numerously, fucking the teacher's mouth like a wild animal, the snaps of his hips meeting the other's shoulders; drips of saliva splattered everywhere as Kakashi let out soft noises of protests, which were met with possessive, guttural growls.

Abruptly, Obito stopped, pulling out completely. He rubbed his spit-covered cock, now fully erect, against a flushed cheek, spreading little trails of semen over the soft skin. He snarled with content as Kakashi looked up at him dazedly; glazed, hooded eyes brimming with moisture, snowy white lashes trembling in exertion, strands of damp silvery white plastering to his forehead, that slacked, open mouth pooling with traces of spit and semen, his red tongue hanging out, those pink lips swollen and glistering wet from their activity. The sight of that magnificent countenance right next to his hard, twitching sex gave him a sense of upmost euphoria.

 _It was the most beautiful sight Obito had ever seen._

"See, sensei?" The dark-haired man's voice was hoarse, rough. It seemed that he couldn't hide completely how affected he was by this. "Have you learnt properly now? Was my method effective?"

The sound of that usual, mocking tone seemed to pull Kakashi back to reality, and he scowled, the sound roughed from the abuse.

When the silver haired man tried to inch away, he was taken by surprise when the other, with brute force, tackled him to the floor, his movement sudden and quick. Kakashi let out a shout of surprise and pain; he didn't even see him move! While the silver-haired man was still stunned, Obito forcefully spun him around, pinning him to the floor while clawing over the buttons of his crinkled shirt. The other roughly pawed at the waistband of his pants, taking them off over a pale, porcelain thigh, still covered by the cloth of the boxer. Kakashi flushed when he glimpsed Obito tearing into the elastic waistband of his underwear with his teeth, his hot breath tickling the skin of the bottom as he pulled them off. When he was naked from the waist down, still wearing the now unbuttoned shirt that bared his chest visible, he felt puffs of breath hitting his earlobe when the other man nuzzled into his hair, his whole form covering Kakashi from head to toe like a warm, muscled blanket. Calloused hands ran down his naked legs, down from the bouncy flesh of his thighs to the soles of his feet, teasing the sensitive spots. The Hatake wriggled nervously when Obito to his bottom, a finger drawing circles on it teasingly, so close to his sore entrance.

He jerked as a harsh slap was delivered to his right asscheek.

"Tell me sensei," With that velvety voice so close to his ear, Kakashi could not supress his shudder. Obito palmed his twin globes, kneading them skilfully with a purpose. The teacher knew that he was deliberately doing it to mock him, to taunt him. Fingers skimmed lightly over the Hatake's hardened sex, not enough to bring release but enough to make Kakashi bucked his hips into it to seek some stimulations. He was not granted them.

"How much do you desire it?"

Kakashi bit his lips. He felt the other shifted, the hands groping his bottom parting the flesh away to reveal his quivering, pink entrance. Face burning with misery and shame, Kakashi shook his head, unable to answer the humiliating question. A yelp escaped his lips when he felt the other nudged the crown of his cock against the puckered hole, rubbing against it with slight pressure but not enough to penetrate. An inferno of lust and anticipation swirled deep in his gut, almost reducing him akin to a mindless beast. There was an emptiness inside of him that needed to be fill, and he clenched around that void desperately.

 _What was wrong with him?_

The Hatake threw his head back with a moan as fingers boldly prodded his arsehole, easing the sensitive ring of nerves before venturing deeper. His head lolled as the appendages stretched the muscles there, bringing discomfort as they stimulated the sore tissues, but they brought such a certain _satisfaction_ inside of him that he couldn't help but push himself further on those talented fingers. He whimpered when they ventured close to his aching spot, one that he knew would give him _so much pleasure_ , but they withdrew, and he almost crowed with frustration.

"Come on sensei. If you don't say it properly, I can't give you what you want." Sharp, blunt nails racked over a stiff nipple.

Kakashi closed his eyes, hips trusting back against the devil behind him.

Some muffled words.

"Did you say something?" A teasing lick on the tip of his flushed ear. A finger tracing the tip of his weeping cock. "Speak louder, I can't hear you."

 _I…_

"…in me…"

"Hmm?"

 _He was burning._ "I…want you…in me."

Obito fucked Kakashi with his fingers again, massaging those velvety walls with a steady pace. He watched as the teacher's head dropped forward with a mewl, hips shoving desperately against him.

 _No…I need more…_

"And what is it of mine that you want inside you, sensei?" He licked his lips. "Come on, say it properly now."

A keen as finally, _finally_ , those fingers brushed against his sweet spot, and Kakashi bowed his back, drooling. Pre-cum leaked steadily onto the wool carpet, and his whole body quivered. With one hand fingering his toy, Obito bent forward, placing his head right behind the silver-haired man, sniffing his oaky scent. He lightly bit a rosy ear.

"Answer me, sensei." A harsh stab to his prostate, and he trembled.

" _Hah…hah..hah."_ He moaned, seemingly oblivious to Obito's prob.

A 'tsk', and suddenly, those wonderful fingers ceased their motions. Kakashi's eyes widen, clamping down on them, throwing the dark-haired man a desperate look over his shoulder. "N-no, please…" He whimpered pitifully, a powerful sense of lust overpowering any sort of rationality that he had. He bucked his hips, trying to get those fingers to move again, to no avail.

Obito withdrew. In one swift movement, he pulled out his wet fingers, and ignoring the other's whimper, the Yakuza leader backed up and sat on the woollen carpet, looking completely composed despite his arousal firmly erect. He pointedly said, "This is no fun, sensei. Since you're so keen on not saying it, you're going to have to do it yourself then."

Kakashi stared at him with glassy eyes. "…myself?" He muttered almost confusedly.

"Why, of course," Those words were purred out. "I'm getting tired anyway, so you better hurry." He grinned unkindly, spreading his legs wider so that his turgid length peeked out more prominently. Boldly, he stroked himself, sighing, aware of a pair of grey irises watching his actions. Obito tilted his head, smiling at that delirious gaze. "You know what to do now, right, sensei?"

" _After all, you did do your research thanks to those books you've read."_

He leaned back on his elbows, a come-hither look on his devilish handsome face. His cock twitched with interest at the sight of the silver-haired teacher crawling sluggishly towards him with a slacken expression. "Time to put that knowledge to work."

Obito withdrew his hand, as Kakashi replaced with his own, pale, pretty fingers wrapping around the veiny sex. The Hatake crawled over the other man until his bottom was above the large length, long porcelain legs wrapping tightly around the dark-haired man as he faced Obito. The Yakuza leader smirked as his beautiful, little toy wrapped an arm over his neck, lowering himself slowly onto his shaft until the head pressed against his puckered hole.

"I…shall…do it…myself," Kakashi repeated softly, before he impaled himself on that hot, firm organ, crying out as his quivering walls gobbled the length hungrily, the mushroom tip pressing firmly against his sweet spot. He mewled out brokenly, convulsing at the pure, unadulterated pleasure filtering through his senses, head thrown back baring a pale neck. His tight heat gripped Obito with a vengeance, and Kakashi found himself not caring as the sore, abused tissues protested his action -if anything, they added more to his pleasure, bringing a delicious cocktail of agony and satisfying feeling of being stuffed to the brim.

Even though he has initiated it himself, and, despite the eagerness of his body, the silver-haired still felt an overpowering pang of pain running through his body when he shifted the wrong way, due to lack of lubricant used. Trying to subside the feeling of discomfort, he sat still for a moment, gripping tightly around Obito. His mouth and eyes shut tightly with his brows furrowed; he tried to hide such expression by burying his head in Obito's shoulder.

Purring, Obito rolled his hips, enjoying those marvellous sounds coming out from that rosy lips. As Kakashi gripped the hair on the nape of his neck with quivering fingers, Obito, not willing to wait any longer, slided both his hands under the teacher's flanks. In an abrupt motion, he forcefully pulled the silver-haired man up, withdrawing his rod, before brutally slamming it back in, revelling in Kakashi's shout at his action. He thrusted into Kakashi hard and deep, feeling triumph at his conquest as he slammed into that tight heat again and again.

After a while, even the agonizing discomfort started to turn into desirable pleasure. Unconsciously, Kakashi's moans of pain turned into whines of lust, as he squeezed his eyes tightly, enjoying the sensation. Slowly being swept away by the pleasure, the silver-haired teacher was soon brought back to awareness as another stung of pain infiltrated his nerves, this time at the flesh of his neck. Opening an eye to a slit, he realized that the devil had bit him so hard that little drops of red liquid were dripping down. Chuckling, licking the wound, Obito said in a low voice, "Don't fall asleep on me now, sensei."

Every jab against his prostate brought forth a symphony of mewls and appealing whimpers, the snapping of hips against skin seemed so loud in the otherwise quiet room, the sound echoing against the walls. Kakashi shuddered, his cock ramrod straight, steadily spilling wetness against the couple's bellies with each thrust. He clamped down tightly, pushing his ass further onto Obito's rod, biting the collar of Obito's shirt. He was so close…

With a bright red face absolutely plastered with desire, Kakashi could feel his own seed about to come out. He was reaching his climax. But of course, _of course,_ it was exactly then that the demonic man lifted Kakashi up, completely retreating his own stiff shaft from the fluttering ring of muscle. This time, he didn't into Kakashi like he just did before. Instead, with gritted teeth, he forcefully pulled the teacher to stand on his wobbling legs, his crimson irises practically smothering Kakashi with their intense inferno. With an animalistic snarl, lips furling, Obito slammed the silver-haired man against the glass of a nearby window, causing the walls to reverberate from the force. Unable to get a single word out albeit a wheeze of breath, he was pressed firmly against the smooth, cool surface, chest and palms slapped flat. A muscled, powerful body draped heavily over his back, making it even harder to draw in full breaths.

Kakashi froze as his line of sight was met with a bird's eye view of the busy street below; he could see crowds of people crossing the streets, the traffic of cars coming and go, busied with their daily routine. He witnessed a family lounging around a bench, a child laughing as he held a red animal-shaped balloon in his tiny hand, a couple holding hands as they shared an ice-cream together. But the sight of a group of students, still wearing their uniforms despite the hour, horsing around looking for entertainment was the one that made him whimper and tried to wriggle himself free from his confinement. A weighty sense of shame scorched deeply in him as awareness to reality came back to hit him like a tsunami.

A teasing lick against the shell of his ear. "What's the matter, sensei? Afraid that someone could see you?" He sniggered with mirth as the teacher struggled frantically against him, his grey eyes wide open in panic. But Obito simply made him stay put by gripping his damp hair and pressing his head flat against the flat with enough pressure to hurt, the surface fogging with his frantic breath. "All those people down there. What would they think if they saw you like this?" He leaned closer, his tone poisonous. "What would _your students_ think if they saw you like this? Their beloved little teacher pressed against a window, his face flushed and wanton, his pretty little nipples hard and red from being bitten so many times…What would they think, _sensei, when they're about to see you get fucked like the whore that you are_?" Nudging the head of his cock against Kakashi's entrance, Obito was rewarded with a trembling pled.

"N-no, please…stop…"

"Too bad." Kakashi screamed as Obito penetrated him in one move, filling that warm channel with his stiff rod once more. The dark-haired man thrusts quickly, unrelenting. Migrating his hands to grip snowy, pale hips, Obito grounded down heavily, aiming for that subtle, little spot that he knew would make the teacher unravel easily. All the while, the Hatake flailed, mewling brokenly, eyes rolling to the back of his head as ecstasy overtook him. He tried to sought purchase on the smooth panel, finding none. The line of his back is taut after he slid downwards a bit, his whorish expression slapped firmly against the glass as he drooled from the side of his mouth, white eyelashes fluttering like a broken butterfly. He pushed himself to be fucked further on the other's length, his toes barely touching the carpet. The window was stained with white streaks.

 _You're mine…mine…. I won't let anyone touch you like this!_

Nearing to completion, and knowing that the teacher himself was close, with that dripping arousal slapping wetly against a white belly and the window with each thrust, Obito tilted his head to bite down on a pale shoulder. With a firm snap to Kakashi's sweet spot, a sharp tug of his hair, Obito leaned in to a scarlet ear, and murmured –

"Come for me, _**Kakashi**_ _._ "

With a howl, a buck of the hips, the teacher came wildly, his whole form quivering intensely as his sex spurted globs and globs of pearly cum against the stained glass; Obito growled roughly as those walls tightened intensely, holding the other firmly close against to plunge his rod as deep as possible before he came, erratically filling his toy with his seeds with a single minded purpose. Once he came down from his high, rolling his hips to spread his come further in that still convulsing channel before he pulled out, making his seeds dribble down a fleshy cheek.

As soon as released his hold on the teacher, Kakashi collapsed immediately to the floor, unable to support himself. With his ass in the air, showing off that beautiful image of that winking swollen, used hole, the silver-haired man laid limp with a cheek pressed against the carpet, those beautiful grey eyes half-lidded as they stared ahead, misted, unseeing, glazed over.

Obito kneeled, running a hand through those soft, damp silvery strands. "Otsukaresama, sensei." He muttered as he stood, fixed his clothes and went back to doing his paperwork. All the while through his work, the silver-haired teacher laid unmoving.

-xxx-

 **Author's Note:**

Welp, see you in another two years. Yay! Ja ne!

Also, if you haven't notice, Obito really loves touching Kakashi's hair. (Everything actually, he loves touching everything).


End file.
